Deux et deux font quatre
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Alors que Dean et Sam enquêtent sur d'inquiétantes disparitions, ils se retrouvent propulsés au milieu de nul part. Cherchant alors à retourner d'où ils viennent, ils font la connaissance de leurs originaux : Jensen et Jared.
1. Chapitre 1 : De notre côté

Hello ! Voici ma troisième fic X3

Je ne sais pas encore si celle-ci sera Yaoi ou pas, en tout cas je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant ^^

**Thème :** _Supernatural_.

**Disclamer :** Sam et Dean ne m'appartiennent pas (les autres, oui ! Mouahahahah ! 8D) Et Jensen et Jared sont deux personnes bien portantes sans lesquelles _Supernatural_ n'aurait pas du tout la même tronche... Donc, ils ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (Dommage '-')

**Résumé :** Alors que Sam et Dean enquêtent sur de mystérieuses disparitions, ils se retrouvent projetés au beau milieu de nul part. Cherchant alors à rejoindre l'endroit qu'il ont laissé derrière eux, ils rencontrent leurs sosies parfais : Jensen et Jared.

(**Pairing :** Sam/Dean ; Jensen/Jared) == J'y réfléchis encore...

* * *

><p>Sam se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Ce motel commençait à lui donner le bourdon. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que les frères Winchester n'avaient rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent et l'ennui profond qu'éprouvait Sam devenait de plus en plus pesant. D'un pas nonchalant et complètement désintéressé, il se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui leur servait de salle de bain. La chambre qu'ils louaient depuis une dizaine de jours était vraiment en mauvais état, à un tel point que Sam en vint à se demander si mettre un truc pareil en location était vraiment tout à fait légal. Mais son état psychologique le força à abandonner l'idée de vérifier. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau tiède sur ses cheveux. Au moins, l'eau n'était pas froide... Le cadet des Winchester avait complètement perdu la notion du temps et les volets constamment fermés de leur chambre ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Il se lava vite fait les cheveux et le corps puis sortit de la salle de bain, enroulé dans une serviette du motel. Ses pieds encore mouillés trempaient l'espèce de moquette rose saumon délavée qui recouvrait le sol et une inconfortable odeur de poussière s'en dégagea. Il s'assit sur son lit lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Sam devina la silhouette si familière de Dean dans l'obscurité du couloir qui, semble-t-il, n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis que la lumière avait lâché il y a de ça quelques années au moins. L'aîné des Winchester était appuyé sur la poignée de la porte comme si celle-ci était la seule et unique chose au monde capable de le maintenir debout. Visiblement, il avait un peu abusé de la bouteille aujourd'hui.<p>

_« - Dean..._

_- S-Salut Sammy. Bien dormit ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Et toi ?_

_- J'ai pas dormis. »_

Sam se leva pour aider son frère à s'asseoir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient sur ses épaules et Dean ne manqua pas de souligner ce détail.

_« - Tu t'es lavé les cheveux ? Mec, comment t'as fais, on a pas de shampoing..._

_- Avec du savon._

_- A ce rythme-là, tu vas t'flinguer les cheveux, mec... »_

Sam sourit à la remarque de son frère. Sa capacité à dire n'importe quoi lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool était vraiment très amusante.

_« - Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la santé de mes cheveux ?_

_- Depuis que les miens commencent à bouger tout seuls. Mec, j'crois que j'vais vomir... »_

Alerté, Sam saisit le bras de son frère, le passa par dessus son cou et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le plaça sous la douche sans prendre la peine de lui retirer ses vêtements et alluma l'eau froide. Dean observa le jet d'eau comme un enfant observe la pluie tomber pour la première fois et Sam le poussa en dessus. La sensation de l'eau sous ses vêtements détrempés lui fit l'effet d'une énorme gifle et Dean reprit ses esprits. Il sortit de la douche en quatrième vitesse et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer.

_« - Mec ! C'est cruel comme méthode !_

_- C'est la plus efficace ! lança Sam, sans l'ombre d'un remord._

_- J'en peux plus Sam. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici. J'veux reprendre la route, je sens que je suis en train de péter un câble..._

_- Je fais de mon mieux Dean. Je cherche._

_- ...J'crois que j'vais dormir un peu,_ ajouta Dean.

_- Fais donc ça. »_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que Sam cherchait sans relâche la moindre trace de faits divers suspects susceptibles d'être liés à des phénomènes paranormaux, lorsque qu'il tomba sur une info de dernière minute. Soudain prit d'une passion inexpliquée pour les magazines d'adeptes de sensations fortes, il lut et relut les quelques lignes qui constituaient l'article en question. Il y avait peu de détails, mais suffisamment pour donner à Sam un argument afin de quitter ce trou paumé au milieu de nul part. Il se tourna alors vers Dean pour lui annoncer la nouvelle mais se ravisa en voyant son frère dormir comme une souche. Mieux valait le laisser dormir après la journée mouvementée qu'il avait eu. Cherchant donc des informations complémentaires sur cette nouvelle mission, Sam attendit patiemment que Dean se réveil de lui-même.<p>

C'est lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements semblables à un animal agonisant que Sam comprit que son frère venait d'émerger avec les effets secondaires de l'alcool en prime. Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, son crâne devait certainement héberger la plus grande usine de métallurgie du monde. Et son intuition se confirma lorsque Dean se traina vers les toilettes et s'y enferma à double tour. Après avoir émis quelque bruit peu ragoutant, Dean interpela son frère au travers de la porte.

_« - Du nouveau ?_

_- J'ai un cas de disparition plutôt étrange. »_

Intrigué -et surement soulagé-, Dean sortit des toilettes, livide comme un lavabo et demanda des précisions.

_« - Onze personnes portées disparues dans la même ville en moins de 48h. Toutes les habitations ont été fouillées au peigne fin, pas la moindre trace des disparus._

_- Tu penses à des démons ? demanda Dean comme pour confirmer une intuition._

_- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Un charme d'invisibilité obtenu de je-n'sais-quelle-manière, un poltergeist prit d'une folie furieuse, un démon enragé qui s'amuse à faire disparaître les corps possédés..._

_- Des loup-garous ? Ils auraient pu se regrouper en meute et disparaître à l'abri des regards._

_- J'ai un peu poussé mes recherches pendant que tu dormais. Aucune légende. Rien sur d'éventuels fantômes, rien sur les loup garous non plus..._

_- Alors il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ! _s'écria Dean.

_- Allons voir. »_

Soudain soulagés d'un poids qui leur pesait, les Winchester firent leurs sacs et quittèrent le motel en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire. Heureux de pouvoir enfin rouler pour de vrai avec son Impala, la question de savoir qui allait conduire ne se posa même pas et Dean enclencha le moteur. Sam ricana discrètement en voyant ce sourire béant sur le visage de son frère. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi excité et content.

_« - Bon... On va où ? _demanda Dean.

_- Dans une petite ville au bord du Lac du Minesota_

_- Le Minesota ? Mec, c'est pas la porte à côté !_

_- Tu préfères rester dans ce motel poisseux ?_

_- ...Euh. Nan. »_

* * *

><p>Le voyage dura deux jours pendant lesquels les frères Winchester ne s'arrêtèrent quasiment pas, hors mis pour acheter à manger, se soulager d'une envie pressante ou encore échanger de place. Ils arrivèrent à destination au petit matin. La petite ville se trouvait en bordure du lac du Minesota, entourée de forêt. Les vieille maisons donnaient à l'endroit un aspect authentique et complètement hors du temps. Les routes terreuses et l'humidité de l'endroit suggérèrent à Dean de garder un oeil sur sa voiture cette nuit. Ou rester avec sa voiture, tout court. En effet, Sam nota l'absence de motel dans les environs et déclara sa réticence à en chercher un. Réticence que Dean accueillit à bras ouverts, étant également allergique aux motels jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Devinant alors que personne ne serait encore levé à une telle heure, Sam et Dean décidèrent d'explorer les environs avant de piquer un somme dans la voiture.<p>

Dean fut réveillé quelques temps plus tard par le cri étouffé de son frère qui avait sursauté en voyant un visage collé sur la vitre à côté de lui. Une main posée sur le coeur pour tenter d'en calmer les battements, Sam ouvrit la fenêtre afin de savoir ce que voulait ce type. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux allures un peu rustres tendit une main dans l'habitacle afin de serrer les mains des frères Winchester.

_« - Bienvenue en enfer, étrangers. »_

Les pupilles de Dean se dilatèrent en entendant la réplique de l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. S'il avait voulu se montrer drôle, c'était complètement raté. Pour y avoir passer 30 années de sa vie, Dean savait très bien que les Enfers n'avaient rien de semblable à ce petit bourg qui, en comparaison, avait plus des airs de paradis qu'autre chose à ses yeux. Alors l'homme, voyant la réaction inattendue de Dean, se ravisa.

_« - Oh faut pas l'prendre comme ça, jeune homme. Notre petite ville est tout ce qu'il y a de plus accueillant »_, sourit-il.

Sam se tourna alors vers Dean et le regarda lourdement, comme pour lui faire passer un message. L'aîné des deux frères saisit l'idée : Ce gentil monsieur n'aurait certainement pas fait cette blague s'il n'avait pas ignoré les mésaventures de Dean. Passant l'éponge sur cette mauvaise blague, Dean desserra les poings. Sam fit signe à l'homme de reculer le temps pour lui d'ouvrir la porte afin de pouvoir sortir.

_« - Enchanté monsieur. Je m'appelle Alex Smith et voici mon collègue Josh Muth,_ inventa Sam.

_- Enchanté, moi j'chuis Pat ! Pat Adelmis ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?_

_- Nous sommes reporters pour la gazette du Minesota, _expliqua Dean qui venait de sortir de l'Impala._ Nous cherchons des informations sur les récents cas de disparition dans la région. »_

Pat avala avec visiblement beaucoup de difficultés et fit signe aux frères Winchester de baisser d'un ton. Il s'éloigna vers un petit cabanon en contre-bas et les invita à le suivre. Échangeant un bref regard, Sam et Dean s'accordèrent à la même idée et le suivirent sans trop de réticence. Une fois isolés dans le cabanon pour le moins étriqué, Pat s'assit sur la pseudo-chaise qui trainait là et vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

_« - Vous ne devriez pas parler de « ça » avec autant de légèreté, messieurs. »_

Étrangement, Pat qui avait semblé rustre et bourru au premier abord, venait de prendre une certaine contenance et parlait avec soutient. Interloqué par sa remarque, Sam s'enquit d'une explication.

_« - Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Ces disparitions n'ont absolument rien de normal, et tout le monde ici redoute que le phénomène ne s'en prenne à eux. Alors ils évitent d'en parler pour ne pas l'attirer dans leurs maisons et pour essayer d'oublier cette peur qui les ronge._

_- Mais... Attendez. Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda Dean.

_- Je suis le maire de cette ville._

_- Vous êtes le maire ?_

_- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, jeune homme._

_- Bien, ça va nous aider,_ ajouta Sam._ Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les circonstances de ces disparitions ?_

_- La plus récente disparue s'appelait Kylie Nach. Elle était à la recherche de sa petite soeur qui avait disparue la veille. Elle était persuadé que sa soeur se cachait quelque part dans la forêt et n'a pas cessé de la chercher toute la journée. Puis hier, elle est entrée dans la forêt, seule, et n'en ai jamais ressortie._

_- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette forêt ?_

_- Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres. Mais depuis que le premier disparu est survenu, le bruit cours qu'elle serait hantée._

_- Hantée ?_ _»_ intervint Sam.

Pat se leva et ouvrit la porte du cabanon afin d'en sortir. Il se tourna vers les Winchester. _« - Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour en parler. Allez donc voir dans la petite maison là-bas. »_

Puis il se retira.

Sortant du cabanon, Sam et Dean se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et se dirigèrent vers la petite maison délabré au bout de la route.

_« - Tu crois qu'il y a un fantôme dans cette forêt ? _demanda Sam à son frère.

_- J'en sais rien. Mais si c'est le cas, il ne va pas faire long feu. »_

Dean s'avança vers la sonnette et appuya sur le bouton. Lorsque le bruit retentit dans la maison, un son sourd s'échappa depuis la fenêtre du premier étage et une voix s'éleva à leur attention. _« J'arrive ! »_ La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le visage d'une petite mamie toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les cheveux tout à fait blancs, un petit gilet bleu ciel délavé avec des boutons en faux or et un petite jupe noire à fleurs rouge : tout de la mamie gâteau par excellence. La vieille femme observa les Winchester et leur sourit gentillement.

_« - Entrez ! Entrez !_

_- Merci c'est très aimable à vous, mais nous préférons rester dehors._

_- J'imagine que vous êtes là pour cette histoire de disparitions, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Comment le savez vous ?_

_- Comment l'ignorer ? On a pas beaucoup de visiteurs ici vous savez. Et mis à part Pat, je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite. Disons que j'inspire un certain effrois aux habitants de cette ville._

_- Pourquoi ? _s'enquit Sam.

_- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'attirance pour les mythes, légendes et autres histoires en rapport avec les apparitions, démons, loup-garous et autres créatures qui effrayent les gens normaux... »_

Dean et Sam se regardèrent une nouvelle fois.

_« - Madame euh..._

_- Appelez-moi Jade._

_- Très bien. Jade. Pouvez nous dire ce que vous savez sur la forêt qui borde votre ville ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais porté un grand intérêt à cette rumeur de forêt hantée. Néanmoins je pense que cette forêt est bien liée aux disparitions. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Le jour où Tom a disparu, il m'a dit qu'il se rendait dans la forêt pour étudier un phénomène qu'il avait noté sur son carnet._

_- Qui est Tom ?_

_- Le premier disparu. Il venait souvent me voir pour discuter de ce qu'il trouvait._

_- Que cherchait-il au juste ?_

_- Comme moi, Tom était un grand fan de tout ce qui avait trait au surnaturel. Il fouinait partout, cherchant toujours plus d'indice pour étayer ses idées. Le pauvre... Il était malmené par les gens du village. On riait de lui, on le rabaissait... Puis un jour, comme ça, il a disparu. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'il s'était enfuis. Mais lorsque les disparitions suivantes sont survenues, plus personne n'a osé s'approcher de cette forêt._

_- Etrange... Merci Jade, vous nous aidez beaucoup._

_- Ne vous approchez pas de cette forêt, jeune homme. Vous et votre ami n'en reviendriez jamais._

_- Merci du conseil. Au revoir._

Les frères Winchester s'empressèrent de quitter la vieille dame et retournèrent vers l'Impala.

_- Prêt pour la chasse, Sammy ?_

_- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !_

Alors, récupérant toutes les armes susceptibles de les aider, Sam et Dean se rendirent à l'entrée de la sombre forêt. Le bruit des feuillages et le souffle du vent suggéraient à eux seuls l'inhospitalité de l'endroit. Posant un premier pied dans la forêt, Dean s'avança à pas lent, suivit de près par Sam qui ne voulait surtout pas le perdre de vue. Puis, d'un pas soudain décidé, ils franchirent la limite de la forêt.

_- Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_- Où est passée la forêt ?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà =D<strong>

**Je sais, c'est cruel de s'arrêter là XD**

**Mais au moins, si vous aimez déjà cette partie, vous risquer de lire la suite =P !**

**Bon... ça va un peu vite, je vous l'accorde. Mais cette partie n'est pas la plus importante. C'est plus une sorte d'intro qu'autre chose.  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 2 : De leur côté

Sam et Dean observèrent autour d'eux. La grande étendue de sable qui les entourait n'était pas du tout caractéristique d'une forêt, ni du bord d'un lac, ni même du Minesota entier. Le soleil tapait sur leurs têtes avec acharnement et la chaleur aride de la région était très mal accueillit par les deux chasseurs qui portaient beaucoup trop de vêtement pour la supporter. Complètement désorientés et désemparés, les frères Winchester se regardèrent du même air impuissant et tentèrent de revenir en arrière. Mais plutôt que d'atteindre la forêt qu'ils avaient quittée, leurs pas les conduisirent toujours tous droit dans ce désert, sans jamais rencontrer d'obstacle.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce cirque ?_ s'énerva Dean.

_- Comment on a fait ça ?_ s'enquit Sam. _C'est comme si on avait passé un portail ou quelque chose du genre._

_- Tu crois que le fantôme qui hante la forêt est attaché à cet endroit ?_

_- On ne peut être sûr de rien. Et encore faut-il qu'il y ai un fantôme..._

_- Ouais..._

Sam et Dean décidèrent alors de marcher jusqu'à trouver une route ou une quelconque trace de présence humaine. Il leur fallu plus de deux heures pour trouver une route et une demi-heure de plus pour atteindre une ville. Une fois à ses portes, les deux frères marchèrent à travers le centre-ville en observant attentivement autour d'eux. Leurs habits pour le moins étranges par une telle chaleur semblaient attirer l'attention et Dean ne s'en priva pas pour saluer quelques filles au passage. Mais son attention se refixa bien vite sur son objectif principal lorsque Sam lui saisit le bras en montrant un pub de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils traversèrent donc la route et entrèrent dans l'établissement. Dean, ne pouvant décidément plus supporter cette chaleur étouffante, retira sa veste en cuir et commanda une bière. Sam fit de même et ils s'assirent au bar, côtes à côtes.

_- Comment un truc pareil est-il possible ?_ demanda Dean. _Mec, on était devant cette forêt, et regarde où on est maintenant !_

_- Il doit y avoir une solution qu'on a pas envisagé. Un fantôme n'aurait pas eu le pouvoir de faire ça..._

_- Un démon non plus d'ailleurs !_ ajouta Dean.

_- Ouais._

_- Putain mec, on sait même pas où on est !_

Le barman déposa les deux bière sur le bar avec un regard plus qu'étrange pour les deux jeunes hommes. Sam saisit sa bière et s'adressa à l'homme.

_- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez une carte s'il vous plaît ?_

_- Une carte ? Qu'est-ce que tu fout, Sam ?_ chuchota Dean à l'attention de son frère.

Le barman lui tendit une carte routière, non sans l'observer sous toute les coutures. Sam prit la carte en regardant le barman avec insistante, comme pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il lui voulait. Le barman détourna les yeux et retourna à ses commandes. Sam déplia la carte devant Dean.

_- Tu voulais savoir où on est, non ? Voilà ta réponse._

_- La Californie..._

_- Ouais, mec._

_- Attends. Tu veux me faire croire qu'un est passé du Minesota à la Californie en un pas ?_

_- C'est ce que j-_

_- Excusez-moi._

A sa grande surprise, quelqu'un venait de l'interpeler. Sam se retourna vers la jeune femme qui l'avait interrompu.

_- Oui ?_

_- Je le savais ! Vous êtes Jared Padalecki ! Je peux avoir un autographe ?_

En entendant la jeune femme, tout le pub se tourna vers eux, attentif.

_- Quoi ? Qui ? Un autographe ? Mais-_

_- Mon amie là-bas est une grande fan mais elle est très timide._

_- Une fan ?_ s'enquit Sam.

_- Oui ! Une très grande fan !_

_- Oulah, attendez... Vous dites qu'elle est fan... Mais fan de quoi ?_ demanda Dean.

_- Et bien de Jared._

_- M-Mais... Qui est Jared ?_

Sam et Dean se regardèrent une fois de plus, littéralement paumés. Soudain, une euphorie dévastatrice s'éleva dans le bar et tout les clients accoururent vers les deux frères en hurlant « Jared » ou « Jensen ». Ensevelis sous la masse, Sam et Dean se hissèrent de toute leur force à l'extérieur de la meute et sortirent courant dans la rue. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de respirer, que les clients du bar affluèrent dehors et se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Pendant qu'ils courraient, les deux chasseurs pouvaient entendre la foule derrière eux gagner en abondance et criant encore et toujours les mêmes noms « Jared » et « Jensen ».

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?_ cria Sam à son frère.

_- J'en sais rien, mais il va falloir qu'on se renseigne sur ce « Jared » !_

Puis, continuant à courir, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ruelle aux fréquentations douteuses et attendirent que l'orage passe. Les cris étaient quasiment couverts par le bruit du sang qui battait dans leurs tempes tant l'effort avait été éprouvant. Une fois le danger écarté, ils retournèrent dans la rue principale en cachant leurs visages du mieux qu'ils le purent. Ils marchèrent dix minutes avant de trouver ce qui ressemblait au plus bel hôtel qu'il ne leur serait jamais donné d'occuper. Heureux d'avoir pour une fois trouvé quelque chose de convenable, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et se découvrirent le visage. Ils se présentèrent à la réception et Dean sortit une de ses nombreuses cartes falsifiés.

_- Bonjour, nous sommes-_

_- Oh je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Bienvenue à l'Hotêl Abyss._

_- Merci, mais-_

Dean tendit sa carte à la réceptionniste.

_- Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin de payer ! Cadeau de la maison. Tenez, voici vos clés. Bon séjour parmi nous !_

_- E-Euh... Merci ?_

Sam et Dean s'éloignèrent de la réception et montèrent dans l'ascenseur, toujours aussi étonnés, voir plus.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ demanda Dean.

_- Si je le savais, tu ne me verrais pas comme ça..._

En effet, Sam était aussi tendu qu'un crayon à papier et observait partout le moindre signe de possession ou de phénomènes étranges. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 12e étage et s'ouvrit sur une famille qui avait visiblement achevé son séjour. Alors que Sam et Dean sortaient, les yeux de la famille les suivirent jusqu'au bout du couloir où les frères Winchester disparurent dans leur chambre. Les deux chasseurs n'en crurent d'ailleurs pas leur yeux en voyant cette chambre qui aurait pu faire dix la surface des chambres du motel qu'il avaient quitté deux jours avant. Deux lits double étaient là, côtes à côtes contre la magnifique baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la ville ; la salle de bain faisait à elle seule la taille de leur dernière chambre et disposait d'une baignoire à bulles. Un ordinateur avec accès Internet était branché sur la table au centre de la chambre et le frigo était aussi grand que Dean. Ce dernier ne donna pas cher de sa peau lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et vit son contenu.

_- Dean, c'est payant..._

_- On s'en fout, on est invités._

_- C'est pas le moment._

_- Détends toi Sammy ! Des comme ça, on n'en voit qu'une fois dans une vie !_

Complètement satisfait par son nouvel environnement, Dean se sentit l'envie de mettre de la musique. Il alluma la radio et chercha avidement une station pas trop nul, lorsque soudain la bénédiction de Dieu frappa : Thunderstruck – ACDC. L'aîné des Winchester bénit les anges et s'affala sur le lit en chantant à gorge déployée. Cette journée était définitivement la plus belle de sa vie. Mais cette paix fut de courte durée lorsque Sam, devant l'ordinateur, le rappela à la dure réalité.

_- Dean ! Viens voir ça !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- J'ai fais des recherches sur ce Jared Padalecki ! Mais merde, regarde ça !_

Les yeux de Dean se retournèrent dans sa boite crânienne lorsqu'il vit l'écran. Il observa Sam et l'écran à tour de rôle comme pour saisir un détail qui lui aurait échapper.

_- Merde Sammy ! Ce type est ton portrait craché !_

_- Attends, c'est pas tout ! Tu te souviens de ce que criaient les gens dans la rues ? « Jared » et « Jensen »._

_- Ouais ?_

_- Regarde ça !_

Ce coup là fut le coup de trop pour Dean qui éprouva le soudain besoin de s'asseoir. Ce type-là, Jensen, était son sosie à LUI.

_- Mec, comment t'explique ça ? Des polymorphes ?_

_- Je ne crois pas. Regarde là. « Jared Padalecki et Jensen Ackles sont les deux acteurs principaux de la série à succès : Supernatural. Ils incarnent respectivement Sam et Dean Winchester, deux frères chasseurs de fantômes à la poursuite du démon responsable de la mort de leur mère... »_

Un horrible silence régna dans la chambre, à un point tel que la musique de fond de Dean parue triste et vide. Quel était le problème ce coup-ci ? Que deux types complètement identiques à eux jouent les chasseurs dans une série américaine ? Ou que les deux chasseurs en question soient justement Sam et Dean ? Il y avait la dessous quelque chose de pas clair du tout que les frères Winchester étaient bien décidés à mette en lumière.

Dean s'affala sur son lit, bien décider à dormir convenablement pour une fois. Le cadet, lui, pianota sur son clavier encore une bonne heure avant de se résoudre à dormir également. Mais avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il prit soin de recopier l'adresse d'un plateau de tournage sur lequel ces fameux Jared et Jensen travaillaient. Puis, abdiquant face au sommeil, il s'allongea sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et s'endormit comme ça.

* * *

><p>La chaleur du soleil était insoutenable. Sam et Dean étaient là, cachés derrière une camionnette, à observer les allés et venues du personnel du plateau. Comment Jared et Jensen parvenaient-ils à courir avec des manteaux par un temps pareil ? Rien qu'à les regarder, les frères Winchester étaient déjà essoufflés. Ils observèrent le tournage de l'épisode avec grande attention et firent des commentaires sur chaque détails, chaque réplique. Au bout d'une heure, ils finirent par prendre leurs aises et commencèrent à ricaner à chaque vanne que les faux Winchester se lançaient au visage.<p>

_- Mec, ils sont très fort_, s'esclaffa Dean.

Une fois l'épisode achevé, l'équipe de tournage fit une pause et les monstres, fantômes et autres apparitions partirent se démaquiller. Jensen et Jared discutèrent quelques minutes puis rejoignirent également leur loge afin de se changer.

_- Sammy, suis-moi !_

Sam et Dean cachèrent leurs visage et se glissèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les couloirs étaient bondés de monde et leur aspect suspect était loin de passer inaperçu. Alors qu'ils avançaient le plus rapidement possible en cherchant la loge du regard, un responsable du plateau saisit Dean par l'épaule.

_- Hey ! Vous !_

Surprit, Dean sursauta et sa veste libéra son visage. L'homme retira sa main et observa Dean et Sam sans bouger.

_- Oh pardon Jensen_, dit-il à l'attention de Dean. _Je t'ai pris pour un fan hystérique._

_- Sympa, mec_, plaisanta Dean pour tenter de garder la face.

_- Mais, les gars... Je vous ai vu entrer dans votre loge y'a pas 30 secondes..._ dit-il en pointant la loge du doigt.

Sam nota mentalement cet important détail et répondit.

_- On avait oublié un truc sur le plateau. Maintenant excusez-nous, on va se changer. Ah, au fait ! Que personne ne nous dérange, il faut qu'on discute... de trucs important_, expliqua Sam avec un sourire plein de fossette.

L'homme acquiesça et les laissa partir. Plus que jamais décider à parler aux acteurs, Sam et Dean s'avancèrent vers la porte de la loge et s'accordèrent d'un regard avant de l'ouvrir. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et fermèrent le loquet de la porte. Jensen et Jared se retournèrent comme un seul homme et restèrent figés comme du marbre en voyant ce surprenant spectacle. Là, juste devant eux, des sosies parfait. Se regardant, incrédules, ils fixèrent Sam et Dean comme leur propre reflet.

_- C'est une blague, c'est ça ?_ demanda Jared.

_- Pas vraiment_, conclu Dean. _Allez y, dites nous ce que vous êtes. Des polymorphe, des démons ? Crachez le morceau._

Dean était on ne peut plus sérieux et son regard ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute. Jensen s'avança vers lui et sourit.

_- Ça c'est excellent ! On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !_

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question,_ rappela Dean.

_- Attends Dean. Je crois qu'ils n'y sont pour rien._

Jared tiqua soudain.

_- Tu viens bien de l'appeler Dean, là ?_

_- Oui. Je suis Sam Winchester et voici Dean, mon frère._

_- Ah ! Ah ! Alors ça c'est trop fort ! Vous croyez qu'on va avaler ça ?_

_- C'est la vérité. Et nous aimerions savoir pourquoi vous nous ressemblez autant._

Jared et Jensen restèrent bouches bées devant le sérieux impénétrable de Sam. Puis le cadet des Winchester commença à expliquer comment ils étaient arrivés là.

* * *

><p><em>- Donc, vous êtes entrés dans cette forêt et vous vous êtes retrouvés en Californie où la population a commencé à vous harceler en criant nos noms, c'est ça ?<em> demanda Jensen.

_- En gros, c'est ça_, répondit Sam.

_- C'est complètement tordu comme histoire_, sourit Jared.

_- C'est pourtant la vérité_, constata Dean.

_- Le problème c'est qu'on ignore pourquoi nous en sommes là. C'est comme si cette forêt agissait comme une sorte de portail._

_- Oulah, t'es en train de nous dire que tout ces trucs sur les fantômes, démons et anges, ça existe vraiment ?_ demanda Jared. _Et qu'en plus, les personnages que Jensen et moi incarnons c'est vous, et que vous existez aussi ?_

_- Sans ça, on ne serrait pas là..._

Les quatre sosie restèrent alors assis dans la loge pendant plus de deux heures à se raconter mutuellement leurs vies. Jensen et Jared racontèrent leur rencontre et les nombreux tournages qu'ils avaient effectués, puis Sam et Dean racontèrent leur vie de chasseurs en omettant certains détails comme le séjour prolongé de Dean en Enfer. Une fois tout le monde copieusement informés sur la vie des autres, Sam se leva.

_- Vous avez un ordinateur ?_

_- Euh, ouais juste là,_ répondit Jensen.

_- Je viens d'avoir une idée. Il est parfaitement possible que..._

_- Que...?_

_- Que nous n'appartenions pas au même monde._

_- Tu veux dire... Comme une autre dimension ou un truc du genre ?_

Sam resta bouche bée devant la question du sosie de son frère et sourit.

_- Excellente idée._

Pendant que Sam et Jensen s'affairaient à chercher un moyen de s'en sortir, Jared et Dean se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, visiblement sur le point d'éclater de rire, lorsque Dean se jeta à l'eau.

_- Ça fait quoi d'être riche ?_

_- Bah, contrairement à toi et ton frère, je mange équilibré, je vis dans une maison et je ne risque pas ma vie en chassant des démons ou en tentant de sauver le monde._

_- Hey, c'est vrai que je mange que des hamburgers mais je fais du sport !_ ricana Dean.

_- Ah oui ! Une autre différence... Je suis marié._

_- Sérieux ? Mec, j'veux voir ta femme ! T'entends ça Sammy ? T'es marié !_ s'écria Dean.

_- Pas moi... LUI, il est marié._

Jared et Dean s'esclaffèrent bruyamment puis l'ainé des Winchester se tourna vers son frère.

_- Sammy, j'adore ce mec !_

_- Si j'en crois le scénarios de nos épisodes, il me semble que Sam ne supporte pas quand tu l'appelle Sammy._

_- Je sais,_ sourit Dean.

Puis ils repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Sam et Jensen se regardèrent avec un air atterré et poursuivirent leurs recherches.

_- Jared est toujours comme ça ?_

_- Il peut faire pire, crois moi..._

_- En tout cas, Dean a l'air de s'amuser._

Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches sous les rires bruyant des leurs sosies et parvinrent enfin à trouver un semblant de réponse. Sam interrompit son frère et l'invita à venir voir.

_- Regarde. « Les portes inter-dimensionnelles sont des passages invisibles à l'oeil nu qui relient une dimension à une autre. Le seul moyen de les emprunter est d'utiliser la Clé. »_

_- Une clé ? Mais on a pas utiliser de clé quand on l'a traversée._

_- Nan, mais tu te souviens de Tom, le premier disparu ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est lorsque il a disparu que le cycle infernal a commencé. Donc logiquement, c'est lui le détenteur de cette clé. Et en imaginant qu'il faille l'utiliser pour chaque passage, il est possible que Tom soit encore de l'autre côté et ouvre la Porte dès que quelqu'un franchit le seuil de la forêt..._

_- Mais on aurait dû le voir, non ?_ demanda Dean.

_- Peut-être que c'est un fantôme ?_ tenta Jared.

_- …_

_- Mais oui ! Il serait mort en cherchant la Porte, donc, pour condamner cette Porte, il faut le tuer une nouvelle fois._

_- Tu veux dire... Brûler les reste ?_ demanda Jensen.

_- Mais pour pouvoir faire ça, il faut repasser de l'autre côté, non ?_

_- Il a très bien pu mourir de ce côté-ci..._

_- Ça devient vraiment compliquer cette histoire_, déclara Dean.

Un silence de mort régna dans la loge l'espace d'une minute puis Sam ferma l'ordinateur.

_- Très bien. Voilà mon hypothèse. Tom cherche le moyen de franchir la Porte pour vérifier si elle existe bel et bien. Il est persécuté à cause de ses lubies, il vit seul, sa vie n'a plus de valeur à ses yeux. Il l'offre donc à la Porte contre le droit de la traverser. Il la traverse enfin mais meurt une fois de l'autre côté. Désormais fantôme, il devient une sorte de gardien et se venge des persécutions qu'il a subit en faisant disparaître à travers la Porte, quiconque franchira le seuil de la forêt..._

_- Ouais, ça tiens debout,_ constata Dean. _Le seul problème c'est qu'on a trouvé aucun corps de ce côté-ci._

_- J'ai peut-être une idée,_ déclara Jared. _Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu curieux que vous vous soyez retrouvé en Californie, juste là où nous étions également ? De tout les états des États-Unis, vous avez atterrit dans celui où nous nous trouvions Jensen et moi..._

_- Tu pense qu'on s'est retrouvé ici justement parce que vous y étiez ?_ demanda Sam.

_- J'y connais pas grand chose, mais je trouve ça logique._

_- Et donc, si ça a été le cas pour nous, ça l'aura surement été pour Tom. Donc son corps se trouve à proximité de son double !_ conclu Sam. _Voilà qui expliquerait cette affaire de disparitions._

Très satisfais de leur raisonnement, Dean et Sam s'apprêtèrent à quitter la loge lorsque Jensen les retint.

_- Vous ne comptez pas y aller sans nous, quand même ?_ sourit-il, fier de lui.

Les deux frères regardèrent leurs originaux et finirent par capituler. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, les yeux de Dean se posèrent inévitablement sur l'Impala garée en contre-bas du plateau de tournage. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son frère pour que celui-ci comprenne l'idée. Mais alors que Sam s'apprêtait à raisonner son frère, un trousseau de clé apparu juste entre leur deux têtes et Dean le saisit sans vraiment réfléchir. Sam se tourna vers Jensen qui avait un sourire béant sur le visage.

_- Je suis lui, après tout. Je sais qu'il ne pas résister.  
><em>

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de faire preuve d'un peu de retenue et se précipita vers la voiture de collection. Il démarra le moteur puis attendit que ses trois acolytes montent à leur tour. Sam s'assit -par habitude- sur le siège passager et les originaux passèrent derrière.

_- Direction, le lac du Minesota !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre 2 finit =DD<strong>

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bon j'admet que ça va toujours un peu vite, mais cette fic n'est pas destinée à être très longue. Encore un ou deux chapitres peut-être =) Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'amuse comme une gosse XDD**  
><em>


	3. Chapitre 3 : De ton côté

**Hey ! Hey ! Voici le chapitre 3 =D**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite =P**

* * *

><p>Tout comme à l'aller, le voyage retour dura deux jours pendant lesquels les quatre sosies discutaient de leurs vies et se battaient pour changer de station radio.<p>

_- Au fait Jared ! Elle est comment ta femme ? _demanda Dean avec un grand sourire.

_- Oh mais tu la connais déjà, _ricana Jensen.

_- Comment dire ça sans vous effrayer ?_ réfléchit Jared._ Disons en gros que j'ai épousé Ruby._

Soudain, la voiture freina et glissa sur le bas-côté de la route. Dean se retourna vers le sosie de son frère, les yeux exorbités, en manquant de s'étouffer. Jensen éclata de rire devant les visages déconfits de Sam et Dean.

_- T-T-T-Tu as épousé QUI ?_ articula Dean.

_- En fait, c'est L'ACTRICE qui joue le rôle de Ruby. Pas Ruby, elle-même. Son nom c'est Genevieve._

_- Genevieve ? Ça craint un peu comme nom_, murmura Dean à l'attention de son frère.

_- J't'ai entendu_, grogna Jared.

Puis Dean se tourna vers Sam et le foudroya du regard.

_- Je te préviens Sammy, si tu épouse cette connasse, je t'attache et je demande à Castiel de te faire un lavage de cerveau._

_- Aucun risque_, assura Sam.

De son côté, Jensen rigolait toujours autant. Mais il fut soudainement interrompu par son meilleur ami.

_- Il commence à faire nuit. Il faudrait peut-être essayer de trouver un hôtel.._

_- Ouais. Si tout est bien comme chez nous, il devrait y en avoir un dans une dizaine de kilomètres._

Pendant les kilomètres qui restèrent, Jared passa son temps à chatouiller les oreilles de Jensen ou à glisser un stylo par le col de son t-shirt. Dean et Sam observaient la scène par le rétroviseur. La situation était ironique au possible.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous auriez dû échanger les rôles ? _demanda Sam.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je veux dire que Jared n'a pas du tout le même tempérament que moi et Jensen à l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que Dean._

_- Hey !_ grogna le concerné.

_- C'est la vérité_, sourit Sam.

_- La vérité c'est qu'avant d'obtenir le rôle de Dean, j'ai auditionné pour celui de Sam. Mais Jared correspondait plus aux critères que moi... _expliqua Jensen.

_- Ah ! Ah ! Je vois bien Dean à ma place !_ rigola Sam.

_- Ouais ben pas moi ! Tu serais nul en grand frère_, ricana Dean.

_- Hey !_

_- Retour à l'envoyeur !_

Les plaisanteries durèrent encore cinq minutes puis ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'au motel qu'avait repéré Dean en passant la première fois.

_- C'est pas le motel le plus grand qu'on ai pu voir._

_- Non, mais les serveuses du bar sont mignonnes_, assura Dean.

Sam lança un regard désespéré à son frère puis Jared posa une main sur son épaule.

_- Je compatit,_ rigola-t-il.

_- Ouais... J'ai l'habitude_, hésita Sam.

Jared nota une pointe d'énervement dans la voix de son sosie et fronça discrètement les sourcils. C'était clair et net, il y avait anguille sous roche. Il allait devoir éclaircir tout ça. Alors que les frères Winchester entraient dans l'établissement, Jared retint Jensen par le bras.

_- Jen, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on dirait que t'appelles ta femme, _plaisanta l'interpelé. _C'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?_

_- Je crois bien que ces deux-là ont quelques petits problème de communication._

_- Quel genre ?_

_- Aide moi à leur tirer les vers du nez, tu vas comprendre._

Sans vraiment comprendre, Jensen acquiesça et suivit son ami à l'intérieur du motel. Ils rejoignirent leurs sosies à la réception puis ils se rendirent tout les quatre au restaurant d'à côté. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent chacun une bière.

_- Alors_, commença Jared. _Je vous ai parlé de mon mariage, mais vous ? Des copines en vue ?_

_- Je pense que tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je suis pas du genre à avoir une copine. Et puis notre vie ne nous autorise pas à avoir ce genre de relation_, répondit Dean.

A chaque fois qu'une serveuse passait à proximité de leur table, Sam et Dean tournaient la tête vers le mur afin de cacher leur visage : se balader avec leurs sosies n'était pas de tout repos. La jeune femme s'arrêta à leur table et déposa les quatre bières, puis se retira, non sans jeter un regard enjôleur à Dean qui n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui sourire.

_- Ah. Et toi Sam ? Une copine ? Quelqu'un en vue ?_

Sam, qui regardait toujours le mur, se tourna légèrement vers Jared afin de vérifier si la serveuse était bel et bien partie. Il fit alors mine de ne pas avoir comprit la question à laquelle il cherchait vainement une réponse plausible.

_- Hein ? Quoi ?_ fit-il, détaché.

_- Je te demandais si tu avais une petite amie ou quelqu'un avec qui tu aimerais bien sortir._

_- Ah, euh... Nan. Nan, pas vraiment. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser tu vois. On est fauchés comme les blés et on risque notre vie tout les jours alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'engager dans une relation..._

_- Ouais j'imagine bien. Surtout que, à moins qu'elle ne soit un chasseur aussi ou une quelconque créature bizarre, elle ne pourrait pas vous suivre._

Soudain, les pupilles de Jensen se contractèrent et il regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait comprit où Jared voulait en venir. Bah merde alors, il avait trouvé ça en même pas deux minutes alors que, lui, n'avait rien vu venir. Comment avait-il comprit ça ? Il avait un sixième sens ou quoi ?

Cependant, Dean sembla réagir à la réponse de son frère. Il quitta la serveuse des yeux et regarda Jared et Sam tour à tour. Soudain, le choc l'empêcha brièvement de respirer. Il se tourna vers son frère et le saisit par les épaules.

_- Merde Sam ! Me dis pas que t'en pince pour Ruby ?_

_- Quoi ? N-Non ! Pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ton gentil sosie ici présent essaye de te faire cracher le morceau._

_- Quel morceau ? _demanda Sam calmement pour tenter de faire retomber la pression.

_- J'te préviens, si tu me dis que tu l'aime, je la découpe en petits morceaux et je l'accroche en trophée dans le salon de Bobby,_ menaça Dean, farouchement opposé à cette idée.

_- Mais je l'aime pas, enfin !_

Jared observa son double. Il eu comme l'impression que son intuition était bonne. Avec toute ces histoires un peu bizarres qu'il avait lu, il avait eu le temps de noter quelques indices infaillibles.

_- Bon, il nous reste combien d'heures de route ?_

_- Je dirais encore une journée et demi à peu près... _répondit Dean.

_- Il va falloir que j'appelle Bob pour lui dire qu'on ne sera pas sur le plateau demain._

Les quatre amis mangèrent rapidement et montèrent dans la chambre que Dean avait payé. Une chambre, deux lits doubles. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce, le malaise s'installa. Sam et Dean posèrent leurs affaires à côté du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et s'assirent chacun d'un côté du matelas. Jensen et Jared se regardèrent et posèrent leurs regards sur le lit qui leur était destiné.

_- Euh... Vous voulez qu'on dorme dans... le même lit ? _demanda Jensen.

_- Ça ne nous enchante pas non plus, mais dans un petit motel comme celui-là, c'est plutôt compliqué de trouver une chambre avec quatre lits..._

_- On peut réserver une autre chambre vous savez..._

_- Alors c'est pas moi qui paye, _déclara l'aîné des Winchester.

_- Dean !_

_- Quoi ? On est pas aussi riche qu'eux, faut bien qu'ils aident un peu, non ?_

_- T'es vraiment-_

_- Non, il a raison. C'est nous qui avons insisté pour venir donc nous allons nous prendre en charge tout seuls,_ acheva Jensen.

Les deux sosies sortirent de la chambre et descendirent à la réception. Sam fusilla Dean du regard. Ce dernier se leva et balança son sac sur le lit d'à côté.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il en voyant son frère.

_- Pff..._

Sam se tourna et s'allongea sur le lit qui était désormais le sien. Dean fit de même et ferma les yeux.

_- Hey, Sammy..._

_- Mmm ?_

_- Ça te fais pas bizarre de voir mon sosie et de te dire que c'est pas ton frère ?_

_- Si..._

Dean n'imaginait même pas à quel point regarder Jensen lui broyait le coeur. Il avait enfin la possibilité d'aimer son frère sans le perdre définitivement, mais en même temps, leurs façons d'être étaient différentes... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y céder. L'amour démesuré que Sam portait à son frère ne pouvait être donné à qui que ce soit d'autre. Même pas à Jensen.

_- Moi j'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu trop bu et que je te vois en double,_ plaisanta Dean. _Sauf que l'autre toi a beaucoup plus d'humour que toi !_

_- Hey ! J'ai de l'humour !_

_- Ah ouais ? T'en as fais quoi ? Tu l'as laissé chez Bobby ?_

_- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle... C'est juste que... je suis pas d'humeur à rire en ce moment._

_- J'avais remarqué. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est : pourquoi ? Depuis quelques temps tu te comporte comme un parfais étranger sans aucune raison apparente ! J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter._

_- C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Ça va passer._

_- Sam... Je te connais et je sais très bien que quand ce genre de chose de tombe dessus, ça n'est jamais « rien ». Et géneralement ça ne passe pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain..._

_- Dean, tout va bien, je t'assure._

_- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien. Mais j'espère que, si tu as des problèmes, tu viendra m'en parler. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider si tu ne m'explique pas..._

_- Oh crois-moi, tu ne peux pas m'aider._

Dean soupira. Sam était quasiment aussi têtu que lui. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait le bon Dieu d'avoir donné à son frère le caractère insupportable de son père. Pour le moment, Dean n'insista pas et referma les yeux. Il ne savais pas trop quoi faire, il n'était pas fatigué et n'avait pas envie de redescendre au bar. Mais soudain, le bon Dieu qu'il avait maudit deux secondes avant, lui envoya un remède contre l'ennuie. On frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Jared et Jensen entrèrent dans la chambre, légèrement gênés. En voyant leurs sacs posés sur leurs épaules, Sam et Dean comprirent que la réservation de la chambre avait un peu mal tournée.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Sam.

_- Le réceptionniste soutient que nous avons déjà réservé une chambre sous le nom de O'Connell. Il dit qu'on a utilisé de fausses identités dans le but de l'escroquer. Bref, il nous a mit dehors..._ expliqua Jensen.

_- C'est bon, restez pas là,_ dit Dean en allant s'asseoir à côté de Sam. _Vous dormirez là._

Sam déglutit en comprenant ce qu'impliquait cette soudaine incruste de la part de leurs sosies. Il observa le lit sur lequel il était assit du coin de l'oeil et sa pupille vacilla sous l'effet du stress. Il allait devoir passer toute une nuit dans le même lit que son frère. Cette simple pensée lui donna une horrible sensation de crampe dans les jambes et son ventre commença progressivement à le faire souffrir. Le plus naturellement possible, il se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain. Dean le regarda s'éloigner, inquiet, mais se tourna de nouveau vers les deux acteurs qui déballaient déjà leurs affaires. Jared avait également suivit Sam du regard, et ce qu'il venait de voir confirma son hypothèse.

_- Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _demanda Dean.

_- Pardon ?_ demanda Jared.

_- Vous êtes fatigués, vous ? Parce que moi pas._

_- Non, moi non plus, _dit Jensen en s'affalant sur son lit.

Sam sortit de la salle de bain, blanc comme un linge. Il fouilla dans son sac, sortit une boite d'aspirine et retourna s'enfermer à double tour. Ce coup-ci, Dean se leva et frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces.

_- Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Il frappa frénétiquement sur la porte en essayant de tourner la poignée.

_- Laisse-moi seul Dean !_

_- Pas question ! Cette fois-ci tu vas me dire ce que tu as !_

_- Laisse tomber Dean, c'est pas tes ognons !_

_- Oh si c'est mes ognons !_

Mais alors que Dean s'éloignait pour charger la porte, Jared l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son épaule. L'aîné des Winchester se retourna vers le sosie de son petit frère.

_- Attends Dean, laisse-le un peu tout seul._

_- Écoute mec, c'est pas parce que t'as la même tronche que lui, que tu le connais mieux que moi !_

_- Je ne dis pas ça, mais-_

_- Mais rien ! C'est entre lui et moi !_

_- Dean ! Attends ! Je sais pourquoi Sam ne va pas bien !_ s'écria Jared.

Cette déclaration lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et Dean se ravisa aussitôt de défoncer la porte. Il regarda Jared et Jensen un instant puis acquiesça. Jared souffla de soulagement puis s'assit à table et ouvrit l'ordinateur de Sam. Il lança le navigateur de recherche et invita Dean à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? _demanda Dean, encore un peu énervée.

_- Il y a plusieurs choses en fait... _répondit Jared.

Il lui montra tout d'abord une vidéo. Une interview de Jensen faite lors d'une convention de fans. Dean s'étouffa lorsqu'il vit Jared tenter d'embrasser Jensen devant la caméra. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina à leur place avec Sam. Il déglutit.

_- Toi et Jensen... enfin... je croyais que... t'étais marié ?_

_- Hein ? Ah oui ! Je suis marié et j'aime ma femme, ça c'était juste pour déconner,_ rigola Jared.

_- Ouais, parle pour toi, cannibale !_ lança Jensen, amusé.

_- Et pourquoi tu me montre ça ?_ demanda Dean.

_- Je pensais que tu comprendrais... Bon, regarde ça maintenant._

Il chercha ensuite un site de fan sur les frères Winchester. Il trouva facilement celui qu'il voulait puis montra son contenu à l'aîné des deux frères.

_- Dis moi Dean, tu sais ce qu'est un Slash ?_

_- J'en ai entendu parler, ouais..._

_- Tiens, lis ça._

Jared tourna l'ordinateur vers Dean et se leva. Il retourna vers Jensen et continua à défaire ses affaires en laissant Dean lire tranquillement.

Ce dernier resta silencieux tout au long de sa lecture de 12 chapitres. L'histoire d'une chasse assez extraordinaire pendant laquelle son frère et lui avaient oublié leur lien de sang...

_**- Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on se connais ? demanda Sam.**_

_**- Non, je ne crois pas.**_

_**- Pardonnez-moi, mais votre visage me semble vraiment familier.**_

Malgré son silence, Dean trouva cette histoire plutôt tordu. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier, c'était ce seul et unique lien qu'il possédait avec son frère. Il continua à lire puis tomba soudain sur une scène à laquelle il prêta une grande attention.

_**- Dean ! Derrière vous !**_

_**Dean s'était retourné d'un geste et avait frappé l'esprit avec sa pelle en fer, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais l'esprit réapparu instantanément au dessus de Sam qui était assit contre un mur, blessé et désarmé. Dean se précipita alors sur Sam et sauta sur lui pour lui éviter le pire. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur plusieurs mètres et se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'entrepôt, à une vingtaine de mètres de l'esprit. Dean désormais allongé sur Sam ne fit même pas semblant de se lever et observa son ami de très, très près. Cependant, en ne bougeant pas il ressentit le malaise de leur situation. Leurs bouches étaient à la limite de se toucher et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.**_

_**- Euh..., commença-t-il alors qu'il était toujours allongé sur Sam et que l'esprit s'approchait. Je ferais mieux de... me lever.**_

_**- O-Oui, acquiesça Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**_

_**Dean se leva alors, aida Sam à se lever à son tour et retourna à la chasse à l'esprit pour tenter de garder la face.**_

Pendant qu'il lisait, Sam sortit de la salle de bain et prit tout bonnement son sac avant de retourner s'enfermer. Dean aurait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte s'il ne lui avait pas été nécessaire de changer de page pour lire la suite. La chasse se poursuivit plutôt simplement puis les deux « amis » réussirent finalement à exterminer l'esprit qui avait volé leurs souvenirs. Cependant, et ça Dean s'en doutait un peu, lorsque leurs souvenirs leur revinrent, un malaise très compréhensible pesa sur leurs épaules.

_**Sam et Dean baissèrent le regard à l'unisson et hésitèrent à engager la conversation lorsque Sam se jeta à l'eau.**_

_**- On avait pas toute notre tête, dit-il.**_

_**- Ouais ! Ouais, bien sûr... On aurait jamais fait ça, c'est évident...**_

_**- Faillit faire ça, souligna Sam.**_

_**- Ouais... faillit.**_

_**Mais alors que les deux frères s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'entrepôt pour continuer leur long voyage à travers le pays, un incompréhensible instinct les poussèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Se serrant mutuellement dans les bras, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement jusqu'à manquer d'air.**_

_**- Dean...**_

_**- Sam...**_

_**Puis il s'embrassèrent de plus belle, comme si l'un d'eux menaçait de disparaître. A ce moment là, ils auraient pu culpabiliser à cause de leur lien de sang, il aurait pu utiliser l'argument incestueux pour mettre fin à tout ça, ils auraient pu se séparer à jamais pour ne plus avoir à céder à ce sentiment, mais ils n'en firent rien... Ils étaient bien comme ça.**_

Dean avait enfin achevé de lire cette histoire tout aussi bien écrite qu'étrange. Il resta immobile pendant cinq longues minutes, puis se tourna vers Jared et Jensen. Rien qu'à les voir côtes à côtes, son imagination refit surface et il revit la scène de cette histoire telle qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais étonnement, il aimait bien cette histoire. Elle était loin d'être réaliste et était même carrément impossible. Mais la jeune fille qui l'avait écrit avait créé une infinité de nouvelles possibilités dans les vies de Sam et Dean, rien qu'en ne détruisant qu'une toute petite barrière : l'obstacle fraternel. C'était une belle histoire, tout à fait improbable, mais belle. Elle aura au moins eu le mérite de tout faire oublier à Dean, l'espace d'un instant. Mais il se tourna enfin vers Jared. Il le regarda gravement et baissa la tête en soupirant doucement.

_- Je crois que... j'ai compris, c'est bon._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, j'ai compris..._

_- Et ?_

_- Et j'ai besoin de digérer avant de répondre à cette question,_ répondit Dean visiblement prit au dépourvu.

_- Bon, si tu le dis... Moi je vais me coucher. Contrairement à vous, je suis fatigué_, déclara Jared.

_- Mec, t'es une petite nature,_ ricana Jensen.

_- Ta gueule, du gland._

_- Banane._

Dean sourit discrètement. A force de jouer leurs rôles, Jared et Jensen avaient prit quelques unes de leurs habitudes. Jensen et Dean discutèrent encore vingt bonnes minutes, puis Jensen décida d'aller se coucher aussi. Lorsque Dean le vit se glisser aux côtés de Jared, il s'imagina une nouvelle fois à sa place. Un léger frisson lui parcouru le dos et l'aîné des Winchester revint à la raison. Toujours aussi inquiet pour Sam, il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain dans l'espoir que, cette fois-ci, son petit frère daigne l'écouter. Mais Sam resta sourd aux appels de son aîné. Exaspéré, Dean partit se coucher et fit mine de s'endormir.

Sam attendait patiemment qu'ils s'endorment tous. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de dormir à côté de Dean, et il savait aussi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'expliquer si les autres le voyait dormir sur une chaise. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la salle de bain et avança à pas de loup vers la table. Il s'assit là et observa son frère dormir pendant plus d'une heure. Mais soudain rattrapé par les bras de Morphée, il sombra silencieusement dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Dean ne dormait pas. Il regardait discrètement son frère qui semblait dormir dans une position par super confortable. Lentement, il se leva et s'avança vers lui en secouant sa main devant ses yeux. Il dormait à poings fermés, mais l'aîné des Winchester se sentit coupable de laisser son frère ainsi. Il s'approcha alors de Jared et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

_- Hein ? Quoi ?_

_- Chuuuut. Viens là, j'ai besoin de ton aide, _chuchota Dean.

En voyant Sam, Jared n'eut même pas besoin de demander pourquoi et se leva avec un grand sourire. Dean retourna au près de son frère, attrapa ses bras et fit signe à Jared de saisir les pieds. Ils soulevèrent ensemble le corps inanimé du cadet et le portèrent jusqu'au lit.

_- Il a avalé toute la boîte de somnifère ou quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour ne pas se réveiller ?_ demanda Jared.

_- Se lever tôt ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'on a le sommeil léger,_ plaisanta Dean.

Une fois le lit atteint, ils déposèrent Sam sur le matelas et Dean replaça le drap par dessus. Jared observa cette jolie scène et retourna se coucher en souriant de plus belle. Dean fit le tour du lit et se rallongea aux côtés de son frères. Il hésita à se rapprocher de lui, puis glissa sa main sous la couette pour saisir légèrement celle de son frère. A ce simple contact, Sam gesticula dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté, face à son frère. Dean sourit discrètement.

_- Bonne nuit, Sam._

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou ^^<strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? =)**_  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 4 : De mon côté

**Voilà (enfin) la suite. Oui c'est très court, je vous présente mes excuses **

**A vrai dire, ayant redoublé ma seconde, mes parents me tombent dessus à chaque fois que je touche mon ordinateur. J'ai dû truander pour écrire la suite des nombreuses fics inachevées que j'ai au compteur TT_TT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>~ Sam POV ~<em>

**« QUOIII ! »**

Ce cri du coeur fut la seule réaction que Sam eût été capable d'avoir en comprenant ce qu'impliquait le retour de leurs doubles.

**« Non, non ! Je vous en pris, non ! »**

Il était quasiment déconnecté de la réalité et entendait à peine ce qu'ils disaient. Puis soudain, le poids de son frère sur le lit le fit réagir. D'ordinaire, s'asseoir à côté de Dean n'était pas un problème, seulement aujourd'hui la situation était quelque peu différente et aspirait à devenir plus intime. Son coeur vacilla lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'espace qui les séparait. S'il n'avait pas été assit, il aurait certainement flanché sous le poids de ses émotions ; mais il devait rester calme. Rien n'aurait paru plus suspect que de le voir sursauter en s'éloignant de Dean. Le plus calmement possible il se leva, livide, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

A peine la porte fut-elle verrouillée que ses genoux rencontrèrent le carrelage. Ce carrelage d'un blanc immaculé qui semblait lui rejeter toutes ses erreurs à la figure en disant : Regarde-toi. Tu as commis bien des horreurs dans ta vie, tu as sacrifié plus de vies innocentes que n'importe qui d'autre, mais ça ne t'as pas suffit, n'est-ce pas ? Non bien sûr, quitte à être un pêché ambulant, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout. Ton propre frère... La seule personne avec laquelle tu partage ton sang, ton modèle, ta famille. Que dirait-il s'il savait ça ? Que ferait-il en apprenant l'existence de ses sentiments écœurants que tu caches en toi ? Tu es immonde, tu es sombre et insipide, tu es un monstre...

Ce message, calme et coupant comme une lame dans le coeur, parvenait au cerveau de Sam et le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il avait raison, il savait qu'il était une horreur, mais que pouvait-il faire ? En finir avec la vie ? Il savait très bien quel genre de chose stupide son frère était capable de faire pour le faire revenir d'entre les morts.

Mais alors qu'il se morfondait dans ses réflexions plus incohérentes les unes que les autres, un violent mal de crâne le prit, le faisant glisser encore un peu plus près du sol. S'appuyant alors sur le bord de la baignoire, il se redressa et sortit de la salle de bain.

Sa vision était fixée sur le vide devant lui. Sans un mot, sans un geste, il s'avança vers son sac à dos et récupéra une boîte d'aspirine. Puis il retourna s'enfermer sans porter la moindre attention aux autres occupants de la chambre qui l'observaient comme un animal en cage, inquiets cependant.

**« Pardonne-moi, Dean. J'aurais espéré ne jamais en arriver là. »**

Ce coup-ci, Dean ne l'avait pas raté et frappait à la porte comme un sauvage. Pendant qu'il tentait de le convaincre, Sam écoutait sa voix. La voix de son aîné ne lui avait jamais paru plus rassurante qu'en cet instant. Alors, dans un accès de folie, il commença à s'imaginer que son frère réagirait comme il le faisait toujours : un sermon de 400 lignes, un coup de poing dans le nez pour la forme, et _Try Again_. Seulement ce coup de poing là risquait fortement de lui être fatal. Non pas qu'il l'enverrait griller en Enfer, mais plutôt qu'il ferrait venir l'Enfer à lui. Il le voyait d'ici : la séparation inévitable dans l'espoir de les préserver tous les deux des pensées impies que Sam nourrissait à l'égard de Dean ; la vie solitaire qu'il mènerait en sombrant dans la débauche et l'alcool, incapable de recommencer sa vie comme il l'avait envisagé 5 ans plus tôt ; vivant de mensonges, d'arnaques et de faux semblant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec la Mort comme seule compagne, pendant que Dean parviendrait certainement à l'oublier et à remonter la pente au pied de laquelle il l'avait poussé ; fondant une famille, élevant de magnifiques enfants et vivant une vie bien remplie aux côtés de sa femme et de ses amis... La vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Oui. Il aurait cette vie là.

Sam savait très bien qu'il s'était enfermé dans un cercle infernal d'auto-perçuation mais ce qu'il s'imaginait avait au moins le mérite de rendre à Dean la vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Quitte à vivre comme un mal-propre jusqu'à la fin, il le ferait si ça permettait à Dean de vivre cette vie dont il avait toujours rêvé en silence.

Mais soudain, les tambourinages de Dean sur la porte cessèrent et sa voix s'éloigna progressivement. Sam attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir à nouveau de la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, il avait songé rester dans la chambre, mais en voyant le visage concentré de son frère sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, son coeur rata un battement une nouvelle fois.

**« Si mon coeur ne lâche pas avant le fin de la journée, ce sera un miracle. »**

Afin de sauver les apparences, le cadet des Winchester saisit son sac avant de retourner s'enfermer. Il fut alors surprit de ne rien entendre d'autre que le calme plat qui régnait de l'autre côté de la porte, et ce, pendant plus d'une heure. Puis au bout de deux heures, jugeant que tout le monde était désormais couché, il déverrouilla la porte, sortit de la salle de bain, et s'installa sur une chaise. Alors, par un malheureux accident très prémédité, ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie de son frère et ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder selon leur bon vouloir. Ses lèvres paraissaient si douces, le cercle de ses bras si rassurant et ses muscles saillants si protecteurs, puis sa folie furieuse en vain à lui suggérer de s'approcher mais il n'en fit rien. Dieu seul savait jusqu'où son désir le pousserait, dans le cas contraire.

Ayant veillé jusqu'à environ minuit pour observer les moindres détails du visage de son frère comme il le faisait chaque soir, Sam finit par s'endormir de fatigue et sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité.

_~Fin Sam POV ~_

Le soleil caressait son visage de la chaleur de ses rayons. Il se sentait confortablement installé sur cette chaise qui lui avait pourtant fait souffrir le martyr et sur laquelle il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais le poids des draps sur lui le fit douter de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Sam se trouva d'abord éblouit par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre, puis réussit finalement à habituer ses yeux à la violence des rayons. Il réalisa peu à peu sa position et tenta vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs incohérents. Étrangement, il ne lui semblait pas s'être endormit dans un lit et encore moins à côté de Dean.

Soudain, il réalisa sa méprise. Il était dans un lit, allongé à côté de Dean qui semblait dormir profondément. Mais qu'avait-il fait cette nuit pour en arriver là ? Pire, s'il avait été capable de se déplacer tout seul, qu'avait-il été capable de dire ? L'inquiétude le gagnait peu à peu, mais il essaya de relativiser. Peut-être Dean ne s'était-il pas réveillé pendant la nuit, et peut-être n'avait il pas conscience de la présence de son frère à ses côtés... Alors, dans une silencieuse précipitation, Sam se glissa hors du lit et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise en faisant mine de dormir encore.

Dean s'était réveillé bien plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Étrangement, il n'éprouva pas le besoin de se rendormir. Il ouvrit tout d'abord les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Il posa le regard sur le lit d'à côté. Jared et Jensen dormaient tous les deux dans une positon bien étrange qui ne manqua pas d'amuser l'aîné des Winchester. Mais en les observant, Dean se rendit compte de l'absence de son frère à ses côtés. Inquiet, il se força à se redresser et balaya la chambre du regard. Il était là, assit de manière inconfortable sur sa chaise, visiblement plongé dans un profond sommeil. Cette situation interpela Dean : Avait-il rêvé ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit ? Il allait devoir en parler avec son complice lorsque celui-ci se serait réveillé. Pour le moment, le chasseur profita du calme et de l'inactivité de ses camarades pour squatter la salle de bain. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un long bain chaud avant de repartir en quête de réponses et de fantômes bizarres.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Dean se prélassait dans la baignoire lorsqu'un intrus se faufila dans la salle de bain. La tête sous l'eau, s'amusant à faire des bulles, Dean ne remarqua pas la présence de son sosie et émergea de l'eau. Jensen, prit au dépourvu, manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Dean sortir de nulle part.<p>

_- Pardon ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !_

_- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. On a le même corps après tout._

En disant cela, Dean eu l'impression d' être schizophrène. Jensen se détendit un peu et se tourna vers le miroir pendant que Dean sortait de la baignoire. Et alors que l'ainé des Winchester avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir de la salle de bain, Jensen l'interpela.

_- Hey... Tu as dis hier que tu avais compris le message. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

Dean fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

_- Je ne sais pas._

Il referma la porte derrière lui comme pour signifier qu'il en avait fini avec cette conversation. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, Dean n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse à lui donner et à vrai dire, il préférait attendre d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Sam plutôt que de se fier aux suppositions d'un acteur drogué aux drames américains. Pourtant, malgré le fait de n'être sûr de rien, Dean voyait bien que le regard qu'il portait sur son fr ère était différent : plus insistant, cherchant à le surprendre en plein délit de voyeurisme, et l'observant avec plus d'attention qu'auparavant, le détaillant plus précisément, lui trouvant défauts et qualités jusqu'alors passés inaperçu. Pourtant, Sam se faisait discret. Presque trop, et Dean se trouva déçu de ne pas trouver plus de preuves que l'amour de Sam à son égard était bel et bien réel. Il songea alors que son frère avait dû prendre sur lui pour se maitriser, pour paraitre en tant que frère dévoué et non en tant qu'amoureux transit. Dean ressentit soudain toute la peine qu'il avait causé à son frère et s'insulta de tout les noms en revoyant dans son esprit le visage déchiré qu'affichait toujours Sam lorsqu'il couchait avec n'importe quelle fille. Enroulé dans une simple serviette de bain, il posa alors ses yeux désolés sur son frère et comprit en un éclair les sentiments que Sam devait ressentir en le voyant ainsi vêtu. Effrayé à l'idée de le faire à nouveau souffrir inutilement, Dean s'affaira rapidement à enfiler des vêtements, peu importait lesquels du moment qu'il cachait son corps au regard déchiré de Sam.

Ce dernier avait observé son frère, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce à quoi il jouait. Il lui sembla extrêmement distrait, carrément ailleurs. Étrangement, Dean paraissait prendre ces distances, comme repoussé par quelque chose que Sam portait en lui. Alors, le cadet des deux commença à se faire monter la pression, cherchant vainement l'erreur qu'il aurait pu commettre. Bien malheureusement, Sam ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de travers... Soudain, la réponse le frappa comme une évidence : son amour pour Dean avait été percé au grand jour, c'était plus que certain, et Dean l'avait très certainement mal digéré. Sam ressentit alors le besoin compulsif de s'expliquer avec son frère et se leva vivement.

_- Dean._

_- Hum ?_ grogna Dean de la manière la plus détachée possible.

Mais en voyant le visage indifférent de son frère, Sam se ravisa brusquement, comme bloqué par une peur irrationnelle. Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans le silence le plus total, étouffé par cette tension involontaire émanant des deux frères. Jared tenta bien de détendre l'atmosphère mais Dean lui lançait des regards suppliants : _« J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et je m'en veux de faire souffrir Sam »_, pendant que Sam se raclait la gorge en pensant _« Je suis immonde, Dean est écœuré, je le sais... »_

Lorsque Jensen eu finalement terminé de se laver, tous prirent soin de ranger leurs affaires et quittèrent le motel aux alentours de 8h.

_- Qui conduit ?_ demanda Jared, tentant toujours de combler les vides.

_- Sam, tu veux conduire ?_ renchérit Dean.

Mais le cadet fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dean d'être aussi attentionné avec lui en présence de tiers personnes. Malgré tout, il accepta la proposition, trop effrayé de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse dégrader son image aux yeux de son frère. Il prit alors le volant de l'Impala Chevrolet noire de 87, Dean s'assit sur le siège passager et leurs doubles s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière.

Les sujets de discutions varièrent beaucoup pendant la demi-journée de trajet restant jusqu'au lac du Minnessota et Jared savoura une certaine satisfaction en voyant que les langues commençaient à se délier peu à peu. La thérapie du volant était une vraie trouvaille ! Il remarqua néanmoins que Dean était vraiment trop gentil avec son frère et son comportement sonnait faux. Chose que Sam avait évidement également remarqué, l'enfonçant de plus belle dans ses réflexions sombres et impies.

Mais alors que le cadet des Winchester prenait une grave décision, ils arrivèrent aux portes du petit village qui leur avait paru si peu accueillant la première fois.

Lorsque Sam sortit de la voiture, Dean ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la détermination de son frère à ne laisser transparaitre aucun sentiment déplacé. Il songea même que, lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire, son frère était bien plus fort que lui à ce petit jeu. Mais une réflexion en amenant une autre, l'aîné des Winchester commença à réfléchir intensément : Depuis combien de temps Sam souffrait-il en silence ? Quelle était l'exacte nature de ses sentiments ? Avait-il seulement l'intention d'en parler un jour ? Avait-il fait semblant d'aimer Jessica pour se défaire de lui ? Était-il sortit avec Sarah pour le satisfaire ? Tant de questions qui lui tordaient l'esprit et qui poussaient Dean à se sentir de plus en plus coupable vis-à-vis de son frère. Et étrangement, il constata que contrairement à la réaction normale attendue et donnée par la plupart des gens normaux, Dean ne ressentait aucune réaction instinctive de dégoût envers Sam. Il ne comprenait simplement pas qu'on puisse l'aimer, et encore moins Sam, qui le supportait 24h/24 et 7j/7 depuis plus de 20 ans... Et c'est à cet instant précis que Dean réalisa que la peine de son frère pouvait être bien plus exacerbée qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Et si tout ça avait commencé bien plus tôt ? Dans leur enfance ? Si Sam avait fuit à Stanford dans le but d'oublier Dean ? Cette simple idée poussa Dean à son point de rupture : que Sam l'oublie ? C'était tout bonnement hors de question ! Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre ! Et plus Dean y songeait, plus il trouvait cette idée tout à fait inconcevable.

_- Bon... Il faut trouver la maison de Tom_, suggéra Sam, bien loin des actuelles pensées de son frère aîné.

Dean tiqua et sortit de ses songes, toujours plus impressionné par le calme et l'indifférence de son petit frère.

_- Je pense que la grand-mère doit savoir où il habite_, répondit-il alors.

_- Jade ?_

Dean opina du chef et se tourna vers les deux acteurs qui les suivaient de près.

_- Vous devriez plutôt rester là tout les deux. On va voir la mamie et on revient._

Jared salua cette proposition et sourit au sosie de son meilleur ami : tout ça l'arrangeait bien, il avait deux ou trois petites choses à dire à Jensen. Il observa Sam s'éloigner avec Dean et ne pu s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin : de tous, c'était celui qui pensait garder son secret qui en savait le moins à son sujet. Parce que oui, Jared avait aussi remarqué les regards de Dean, parfois furtifs, parfois insistants à un tel point qu'il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? =)<strong>


	5. Chapitre 5 : De son côté

Voilà ENFIN la suite tant attendue de Deux et deux font quatre ! Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à terminer ce chapitre, et à vrai dire j'ai galéré sur l'explication du fonctionnement de la porte interdimensionnelle... Bref. La bonne nouvelle c'est que serais en vacances à partir de Mercredi 13 juin, et que donc, je pourrai me consacrer corps et âme à toutes les fics inachevées que j'ai en réserve ^^'_  
><em>

D'ici-là, bonne lecture ! (Et n'hésitez surtout pas à demander des précisions si c'est pas clair... Moi-même j'ai un peu de mal avec l'explication chelou que j'ai trouvé )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- J'arrive !<em>**

Sam avait sonné à la porte de la petite maisonnette de Jade. L'endroit était identique en tout point : la même couleur aux fenêtres, la même marche cassée, et même les géraniums desséchés sur le porche étaient identiques. Les deux frères s'étaient regardés, amusés, pas vraiment surprit. Pourtant, leur petit sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque la vieille femme vint leur ouvrir.

_- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ?_

Jade était devenue un femme souffrante et bien mal en point. Soutenue par un déambulatoire, la grand-mère semblait bien incapable de rester debout. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fringante petite mamie qui les avait accueillit de l'autre côté de la porte dimensionnelle. Prenant la pauvre dame en pitié, Dean se présenta en temps que représentant de la compagnie du gaz et demanda à entrer.

_- Bien sûr jeune homme, suivez-moi._

_- Vous avez besoin d'aide madame ?_ demanda Sam.

_- Non merci. J'ai bien l'habitude ! Si je commence à demander de l'aide, je ne pourrais jamais plus m'assumer. Entrez donc ! Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte._

Les deux frères suivirent alors la vieille femme, se sentant presque coupable d'avoir abusé de la confiance d'une dame si faible et sans défense. Il entrèrent à sa suite dans le salon et s'installèrent poliment sur le canapé à fleurs que Jade leur désigna.

_- Bien messieurs, vous vouliez me parler ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui madame,_ répondit Sam. _Nous avons noté récemment que votre consommation de gaz avait augmentée d'environ 3% et nous cherchons à savoir si cela ne serait pas dû à une fuite ou même un oubli accidentel de votre part. A vrai dire, les séniors indépendants s'exposent souvent à de grands dangers par oubli de couper le gaz ou une mauvaise gestion des appareils. Avez-vous sentit une odeur étrange chez vous dernièrement ?_

_- Non rien de cela._

_- Alors comment expliquez-vous la soudaine augmentation de votre taux de consommation mensuelle ?_

_- Oh et bien, il me semblais l'avoir signalé pourtant._

_- De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_- Et bien c'est Jules. Depuis que son frère jumeau a disparu, il vit ici. Il refuse de voir ses parents et dit que les villageois étaient cruels avec Tom._

_- Qui sont ses parents ?_

_- Je l'ignore. Il me dis qu'il vit dans le village mais je ne l'ai jamais croisé avant les 5 derniers jours._

_- Et vous l'hébergez ?_

_- J'ai moi-même déjà perdu une personne proche, jeune homme. Et je sais que c'est une période très dure a surmonter. C'est pourquoi j'accueille ce jeune garçon chez moi. Tout simplement parce qu'il me l'a demandé et qu'il est un garçon très poli._

_- Madame, nous voudrions parler à Jules pour officialiser la chose et classer votre dossier. Peut-on le voir tout de suite ?_ demanda Dean.

_- Oh je suis navrée, Jules est partit dans la forêt il y a de ça 20 minutes. Mais il devrait revenir bientôt, vous pouvez l'attendre ici si cela vous convient._

Les frères Winchester se jetèrent un regard inquiet et se levèrent subitement.

_- Merci madame mais nous allons y aller. Nous reviendrons plus tard._

_- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte._

_- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, nous retrouverons le chemin. Au revoir madame et merci de nous avoir reçu._

_- De rien messieurs, au revoir._

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, que Sam et Dean se précipitèrent en courant vers l'Impala et leurs deux sosies, visiblement en pleine discussion.

**_- Tu crois ?_**

**_- C'est même plus qu'évident._**

**_- Et tu veux les aider ?_**

**_- Si on ne fait rien, ils vont rester assis en chien de faïence à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux._**

**_- Mais quand même... Ils sont frères._**

**_- Et alors ?_**

Lorsque Jensen vit les Winchester s'approcher, il donna un léger coup de coude à son vis-à-vis qui se retourna vers Sam et Dean. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de la voiture, les deux chasseurs firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu, pas tout à fait sûr de savoir de quoi il était question.

_- Alors ?_

_- C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux cette connerie !_ pesta Dean.

_- Apparemment, Tom n'était pas tout seul lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte. Il a propulsé son frère de ce côté et Jules ne fait plus la différence entre son monde et celui-ci. Il croit que son frère a disparu et vit avec Jade. Il est partit dans la forêt, sans doute pour retrouver son frère. L'ennuie, c'est que personne ne semble connaître Jules ici..._

_- Attends... Je croyais que les gens apparaissaient là où se trouvaient leur double. Ils devraient au moins le reconnaitre..._ demanda Jensen.

_- C'est justement ce à quoi je réfléchissais. J'ai repensé à cette porte. Un paquet de gens aurait pu la traverser et disparaître depuis que nous sommes passé Dean et moi. Mais pourquoi aucune disparition n'a été déclarée ici ?_

_- Tu penses qu'elle n'agit que dans un sens ?_

_- Non, je crois qu'on peut la traverser des deux côtés. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il eu aucun scoop dans les journaux de ce monde sur l'apparition du plus incroyable des sosies ? N'importe qui en voyant son portrait craché aurait dû réagir. Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Peut-être n'ont-ils pas croisé leur sosie._

_- Exact ! Mais pourquoi ? Pour Dean et moi nous avons vous trouvé dans ce cas ? Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas... Qu'avons nous de plus que tout les disparus ? Qu'est-ce qui fait notre différence ?_

_- Là j'avoue que je ne sais pas..._

_- Et bien j'ai ma théorie. De tout les disparus, Dean et moi étions les seuls à partager un lien de sang._

_- Mais d'après ce que tu as dis, Tom et Jules aussi étaient frères. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas atterrit aux côtés de leurs sosie ?_

_- Parce que Tom est mort pendant la traversée ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois que notre fraternité a renforcé notre lien avec vous. Pour une personne seule, le lien avec son sosie est trop mince pour tenir le coup pendant la traversée de la porte, mais puisque Dean et moi étions ensemble, le lien a été suffisamment conservé._

_- Donc tu sous entends que puisque Tom est mort pendant la traversée, son frère a atterrit là où se trouve la porte ?_ demanda Dean.

_- Je pense que oui. C'est en tout cas ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Jules croit être chez lui et pourquoi personne ne le connait ici..._

_- Ça se tiens,_ précisa Jensen.

Mais pendant que tout le monde méditait les explications de Sam, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il avait entendu avant d'arriver au niveau de leur sosie. De quoi parlaient-ils ? D'après ce qu'il avait pu en comprendre, il s'agissait de Sam et lui... Son regard se posa alors sur le dos de son frère cadet et il l'observa en long, en large et en travers. Que devait-il penser de cet amour infaillible que Sam lui destinait ? Il fallait bien admettre que tout ça était assez surréaliste, mais en même temps, combien y avait-il de chose que lui, Dean Winchester, pouvait considérer comme normales ?

_- Dean !_

_- Hein ?_

_- T'es sûr que ça va ?_ demanda Sam.

_- Ça va toujours, Sammy !_ plaisanta Dean pour détourner le sujet.

_- Bon... On y va ?_

_- Ouais._

Sam se tourna alors vers Jared et Jensen.

_- Juste une question._

_- Hum ?_

_- Vous savez vous battre ?_

_- Hey ! Nous sous-estime pas, on réalise nous même les cascades !_

_- Okay. C'est partit._

Alors, prenant chacun un fusil chargé au gros sel, un pieu en métal et une pelle, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais je sais... C'est super court TT_TT<strong>

**Je vous promet que la suite sera plus... intéressante (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) :D**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Des deux côtés

**Voilà ENFIN le dernier chapitre de _Deux et deux font quatre _! J'ai mis un temps atrocement long à recopier mon manuscrit à l'ordi et je sais que la plupart d'entre vous a perdu le fil de l'histoire :'(**

**Je m'en excuse platement et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre répondra à vos attentes. Pas de lemon pour cette fic (chose peu étonnante venant de ma part). Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est le plus long de toute la fic, alors ENJOY ! \o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>La forêt était très sombre. Sam, Dean et leurs sosies, avançaient à pas de loup, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ce qui semblait être la gueule d'un monstre antique et maudit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas l'ombre d'un animal dans les parages. Tout sentait le danger et la mort autour d'eux. S'enfonçant encore plus loin dans les feuillages sombres et marchant dans la boue noire qui coulait le long du chemin, les frères Winchester se regardaient de cette manière si caractéristique qui semblait vouloir dire « J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment ». Jared et Jensen marchaient côtes à côtes et ne quittaient pas leurs sosies des yeux, ne sachant que trop à quoi s'attendre. Et c'est d'ailleurs lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se faire tout petit, qu'une forte bourrasque secoua les feuillages et les fit glisser sur la boue. Sam et Dean réagirent alors au quart de tour et pointèrent leurs armes vers l'ombre mouvante qui courrait le long des arbres. Dean tira une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Le silence retomba. Mais alors que Sam traçait un cercle de sel pour pouvoir garantir leur sécurité, une silhouette se précipita sur lui et lui saisit violemment les épaules, l'attirant avec elle vers les ténèbres de la forêt. Le souffle coupé, Sam ne parvint pas à se défaire de l'emprise de la créature et disparu brusquement dans les feuillages sombres. Jared et Jensen se redressèrent alors, secoués par l'inquiétude. Mais soudain, dans une crise de désespoir, Dean se précipita à la suite de son frère et de la créature qui l'avait enlevé. Mais plus que conscient du danger, Jensen le retint à bout de bras, priant pour qu'il soit moins tenace que dans son script.<p>

_- Dean ! Arrêtes, tu vas te faire prendre aussi !_

_- SAM ! SAAAAAAAM !_ hurla l'aîné des Winchester, en proie à une détresse plus que mesurable.

_- Qu'est-ce qui l'a enlevé ?_ demanda Jared.

_- Quoi que tu sois, j'vais te trouer la peau !_ cria Dean en direction des feuillages sombres et en se débattant contre son double. _Rends moi mon frère ! Si tu le blesses, je promets de te retrouver et de t'arracher les entrailles ! J'irai jusqu'en Enfer pour te démonter !_

Tentant vainement de maintenir la colère de son sosie, Jensen l'attira à lui et le cadenassa de ses bras, aidé par son meilleur ami.

_- Dean, calmes-toi !_ supplia Jensen.

_- Vous êtes vraiment très proches vous deux. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu serais près à retourner aux Enfers pour sauver Sam ?_ constata Jared.

_- Je serais près à te tuer pour sauver Sam_, répondit froidement Dean, imperméable à toute remarque déplacée.

Jared déglutit. Il avait oublié ce léger détail : Ne jamais contrarier Dean lorsque Sam se trouve dans une situation critique. Prenant alors la déclaration du chasseur au mot, le double de Sam se recula discrètement, histoire d'être hors de sa portée. Ainsi, prenant ses décisions par-dessus le bras, Dean commença à courir vers les profondeurs de la forêt, se souciant peu de savoir si les deux amis le suivaient ou non.

Ils coururent pendant plus de 5 minutes, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres froids de cette forêt maudite. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui sembla être le coeur de la forêt. Un gigantesque arbre s'élevait là. Son tronc, d'une circonférence qui semblait proche de celle d'un Baobab, était creux, et son écorce, mangée de toutes parts par les insectes et autres nuisibles rampants qu'abritait ce monstre endormit. Mais alors que Dean s'approchait pour en observer le sein, l'arbre se mit à trembler, secouant la terre et la forêt toute entière. La secousse ne dura que quelques brèves secondes pendant lesquels les trois hommes durent se raccrocher à ce qui leur tombait sous la main. La lumière se faisant de plus en plus rare à cette profondeur, une fois la secousse passée, Dean et Jared durent s'approcher au plus près de cet arbre des plus étranges afin d'en distinguer les entrailles. Mais à peine glissèrent-ils leur tête à l'intérieur du tronc creux, que leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Jared retira vivement sa tête, trop surprit et quelque peu inquiet de la conclusion qui semblait devoir s'imposer. Dean, quand à lui, s'introduisit davantage dans l'immense tronc avec précipitation.

_- Sam !_

Le corps inanimé du cadet des Winchester était là, étendu contre le bois du monstre végétal, à l'abri. Ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés, quelques coupures parsemaient son visage et son torse, et ses bras étaient recouverts de terre séchée. Tout laissait à penser que Sam avait crapahuté dans cette forêt pendant plusieurs heures. Alors, manifestant son inquiétude incontrôlable, Dean entra entièrement dans le gigantesque tronc et s'accroupit face à son frère.

_- Sam ! Tu m'entends ? Réveilles-toi ! Sam !_

_- D-Dean ?_ balbutia Sam, les yeux toujours fermés.

_- Sam !_

_- Dean... Je..._

_- Quoi ? Tu quoi ?_ demanda l'aîné dans la précipitation.

_- Tom... La porte... Cet arbre..._

_- Quoi la porte ?_

_- Cet arbre..._ répéta alors Sam, épuisé.

Mais alors que Dean tentait de redresser Sam malgré ses douleurs, l'arbre trembla de nouveau avec force. Alors, dans un impossible réflexe, Sam saisit la tête de son frère dans ses bras et hurla à pleins poumons.

_- Ferme les yeux !_

Dean, presque étouffé entre les bras inquiet de son petit frère, ferma les yeux avec force, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais lorsque la forêt retrouva son silence impénétrable, Sam lâcha Dean et tendit les bras vers lui afin de demander son aide. Dean ne se fit pas prier et se releva légèrement afin de pouvoir saisir Sam sous les bras et le redresser du mieux possible. Une fois tous les deux sur pieds, ils sortirent ensemble de l'arbre et tombèrent à genoux devant leurs doubles, encore secoués par la force du précédent tremblement.

_- Sam ! Dean ! Vous allez bien ?_ demandèrent les deux acteurs, en choeur.

_- Comme d'hab_, souffla Dean.

Mais alors qu'ils s'aidaient mutuellement pour se redresser, Dean se tourna vers son frère et le regarda en long en large et en travers.

_- Sam... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Je suis... assoiffé..._

_- Désolé, on a pas d'eau,_ répondit Jared.

_- Sam ! Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?_ insista Dean.

_- Vous... avez mit le temps à venir me chercher..._ souffla Sam en se relevant complètement.

_- Comment ça ? Ça fait à peine 20 minutes que cette créature t'as emmené._

_- 20 minutes, vraiment ?_ demanda Sam, abattu.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda alors Dean, reconnaissant son air d'incompréhension.

_- Ça fait plus de... deux jours que je crapahute dans cette forêt._

Sa déclaration eût l'effet d'une douche froide. Deux jours ? Comment était-ce possible ? Dean regarda son frère avec insistance, comme si la peur de le voir disparaître était tout ce qui lui restait. Il s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras, sous les yeux étonnés de Jared et Jensen qui savaient pertinemment que les démonstrations d'affections n'étaient pas de coutume chez les Winchester. Sam, également surprit, ne su quoi faire face à ce contact. Incertain, il se risqua cependant à entourer Dean de ses longs bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute, se souciant peu de savoir qu'ils étaient observés. Mais bientôt, l'arbre se remit à vibrer avec force, les obligeant à se séparer. Et alors qu'ils essayaient de distinguer les raisons de ce nouveau tremblement, un esprit apparut devant eux. Surprit, Jared et Jensen reculèrent d'un pas. Concrètement, c'était la première preuve que de telles choses existaient qui se présentait à leurs yeux.

_- Tom_, souffla Sam.

Mais alors que Dean armait son revolver, son frère attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

_- Sam ?_ demanda Dean, surprit.

**- AIDEZ-MOI...** psalmodia l'esprit.

Dean regarda alors Tom, déconcerté par ses mots.

_- T'aider ?_

_- Dean, Tom n'est pas responsable de l'ouverture de la porte._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que Tom est la véritable victime de cette histoire. Le vrai responsable, c'est Jules._

_- Jules ? Son jumeau ? Mais pourquoi ?_

**- JE VAIS VOUS RACONTER...**

Tom s'expliqua alors sur ses intentions. Son but n'avait été que de prouver au monde qu'il avait raison. Alors, le jour de sa disparition, il avait invité son frère à être témoin du miracle. Lorsqu'il expliqua à Jules comment fonctionnait la porte, celui-ci insista pour traverser avec lui afin de vivre en paix de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, Tom mourut lors de la traversée. Enrageant alors contre ceux qui n'avaient pas crû Tom et l'avaient ainsi précipité vers la mort, Jules commença à les faire disparaître un par un grâce à la porte. Mais plus sa vengeance s'accomplissait, plus sa rage grandissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vint à faire traverser les étrangers, tels que Sam et Dean.

_- Tom a tenté de l'en empêcher, mais Jules est sourd à toute remarque._

**- C'EST POURQUOI J'AI ENLEVE SAM.**

A cette réflexion, Dean tiqua mais se retint de l'étrangler.

_- Tom voulait simplement me montrer son frère._

_- Et où est-il ?_ demanda Jared.

**- DE L'AUTRE CÔTE...**

_- Cet arbre est la porte,_ expliqua Sam.

_- Cet arbre ?_ répéta Jensen.

_- Oui. Lorsqu'il tremble le passage s'ouvre. Tout à l'heure, lorsque Dean m'a aidé à sortir, l'arbre s'est mit à trembler._

_- Et tu m'as dit de fermer les yeux..._

_- Oui. Les images de ceux qui traversent sont projetées à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Si tu les regardes, tu pars avec eux._

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_ demanda Jensen.

_- C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Quand Tom m'a enlevé, j'ai fui pour trouver un arbre sanctifié. Il y en a toujours autour des lacs. Je suis tombé sur celui-là. Mais le sol s'est mit à trembler et je l'ai vu. Jules. Il venait de traverser. Alors je l'ai suivit à travers la porte. Pendant deux jours je vous ai cherchés pour vous prévenir mais je ne vous ai jamais trouvés. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que j'avais en fait traversé._

Mais soudain, Dean sembla réaliser quelque chose.

_- Attends. La première fois que cet arbre a vibré, nous venions d'arriver..._

_- J'ai dû traverser juste à ce moment-là. Et visiblement, le temps passe plus vite là-bas._

Dean pesta. Si seulement il était arrivé un tout petit peu plus vite, s'il avait couru sans s'arrêter, il aurait épargné toutes ces souffrances à son frère.

_- Mais comment as-tu fais pour revenir ? D'autant plus que tu ignorais que tu avais traversé ?_ demanda alors Jensen à Sam.

**- JE L'AI FAIT REVENIR.**

_- Tom a dû me faire revenir dès qu'il a vu que j'avais traversé. Mais ce laps de temps de deux minutes s'est convertit en deux jours de l'autre côté..._

Dean pesta à nouveau. Quel genre de traitement avait bien pu subir Sam pendant deux jours dans la forêt, sans eau ni nourriture ? Véritablement en colère contre lui-même, il posa ses yeux sur son frère et ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main discrète dans ses longs cheveux alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, une mine coupable sur le visage. Le cadette regarda alors son frère, incrédule. Sa fatigue ne l'aidait pas à maîtriser ses sentiments, mais il parvint tout de même à adopter une attitude stoïque en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce spectacle bref et silencieux n'échappa pas à Jared et Jensen qui s'observèrent d'un air entendu. Mais comme si le destin avait décidé de les séparer encore un peu plus longtemps, l'arbre vibre de nouveau. Les frères Winchester reculèrent par réflexe et Dean pointa son arme vers la silhouette végétal, à l'endroit-même où il avait retrouvé son cadet.

**- JULES...**

Un jeune garçon d'environ 14 ans sortit alors de l'arbre et regarda son défunt frère.

_- Tom !_

Visiblement surprit de le voir, le jeune homme se précipita sur son frère et se jeta à son cou.

**- JULES...**

_- Tu m'as tant manqué, mon frère !_

Les voyants ainsi, Dean tressauta, réalisant brusquement qu'en de telles circonstances, sa réaction aurait été quelque peu différente de celle de Jules. Mais reprenant ses esprits, il interpela le responsable du calvaire de son frère.

_- Hey, Jules !_

Le garçon se retourna alors face à Dean qui le pointait toujours de son revolver, et le toisa d'un regard noir.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda-t-il, hargneux.

_- Jules,_ répondit Sam._ Écoute-moi. Nous sommes frères nous aussi, alors on sait la douleur que tu as pu ressentir en perdant Tom. Mais tu sais, ce que tu fais n'est pas une bonne chose. Tu dois renvoyer tous ces gens chez eux._

_- Me menacer avec une arme est inutile. Cet arbre est peut-être le coeur du passage, mais la forêt entière fait office de porte. Je peux vous faire traverser quand bon me semble._

**- JULES... ARRETE, S'IL TE PLAIT...**

_- Mais Tom, ils veulent nous séparer à nouveau !_

_- Non Jules, on veut simplement que tu arrêtes tout ça ! Pense à ton frère. Tu veux le voir triste ? Il n'a pas pu quitter ce monde parce que tes actes l'en empêchent... Tu ne veux pas qu'il trouve la paix ?_

Jules regarda alors l'image tressautante de son frère décédé et baissa les yeux. Semblant alors déterminé et décidé, il regarda Sam et Dean, un aire de défi sur le visage.

**- _Pour ouvrir la Porte aux deux facettes, une vie tu donnera. Mais pour fermer le fléau, deux âmes il faudra._**

Soufflant alors les dernières paroles dans un murmure, Jules saisit la main fantomatique de son frère et ferma les yeux. En une fraction de seconde, les arbres alentours se mirent à vibrer avec force et une lumière immaculée nimba la forêt. Bientôt, Sam, Dean, Jules et Tom disparurent à la vue de Jared et Jensen qui avaient assisté à la scène, impuissants.

_- Je crois que c'est fini,_ souffla Jensen.

_- Je crois aussi..._ répondit Jared.

* * *

><p>Sam et Dean chutèrent sur deux bons mètres avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Ils coulèrent alors dans les profondeurs du lac, souffrant de l'air qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de prendre avant d'atteindre l'eau. Le cadet des deux remontait difficilement à la surface pour prendre sa respiration lorsqu'il constata que Dean continuait à couler.<p>

_- Dean !_

Sam se précipita à sa suite sous l'eau, nageant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Finalement, il parvint jusqu'à son frère et le saisit par le col afin que le remonter à l'air libre. Son poids était moindre dans l'eau. Malheureusement, ses propres appuis se réduisant à la force de ses muscles, n'ayant pas pied, la tâche se montra ardue. Il réussit tout de même à le tracter à la surface et le tira avec lui jusqu'à la rive. Il l'allongea ensuite sur la terre qui bordait le lac et tendit l'oreille au dessus de son visage. Mais il n'entendit rien.

_- Dean ! Dean ! Debout !_

Une gifle, puis une autre. Pas de réaction. Soudain victime de sa peur et de son inquiétude grandissante, Sam se laissa aller aux larmes, suppliant le ciel pour que son frère vive encore quelques temps à ses côtés. Malheureusement, le ciel ne sembla pas vouloir accéder à sa demande. Continuant alors de pleurer son frère bien aimé, son amour inavoué, Sam décida de forcer le destin. Commençant un massage cardiaque, il s'acharna sur la poitrine de Dean, maudissant la fatalité et implorant tout être ou créature capable de le sauver, de lui venir en aide. Pourtant, ne notant toujours aucune réaction positive, le cadet au visage rougit par les larmes et fouetté par le vent, se jeta sur les lèvres de son frère aîné et commença à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche du mieux qu'il pu. Alternant entre massage cardiaque et respiration assistée, Sam persista pendant deux bonnes minutes, lorsque ses prières furent entendues. Se redressant par réflexe Dean s'accrocha à la veste de son frère et recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait ingérée.

_- Dean !_ s'écria Sam, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la manche.

_- Merde ! J'ai trop mal à la gorge_ ! grogna Dean comme pour attester de sa bonne santé.

Sam regarda son frère d'une manière telle que si Dean n'avait su la vérité à propos des sentiments de son cadet, il aurait pu tout comprendre à cet instant. Mais l'aîné passa outre cette observation, se redressant, trempé jusqu'aux os.

_- Où est Jules ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Il s'est sacrifié pour refermer la porte. Il a rejoint son frère..._

_- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça._

_- Ouais..._

Tirant alors une croix définitive sur cette histoire, les Winchester regagnèrent le petit village dans lequel les attendait leur Impala. Mais en chemin, Dean se fit une juste réflexion.

_- Dis-moi Sam. Si deux minutes là-bas t'ont parues deux jours ici... et étant donné qu'on y a passé plusieurs jours... Combien de temps avons-nous abandonné mon joli bébé aux mains de ces barbares ?!_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Tu sais quoi, je crois que le pouvoir de cette porte était bien plus grand que ce que Jules ne voulait admettre. Regarde, ta voiture est là. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre._

Affichant alors une joie sans bornes, l'aîné accouru au près de sa voiture, l'inspectant sous tous les angles.

_- Salut mon bébé. T'inquiète pas, Papa est là ma chérie, tout va bien maintenant !_

Sam observa ce spectacle avec hilarité, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face au ridicule de la scène.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

La question de Dean tira Sam de son fou-rire et son attention se porta sur le petit morceau de papier que tenait son frère entre ses doigts.

_- C'est quoi ?_ demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

_- Y'a écrit :_ **_Les disparus sont de retour. Je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas les interroger, ils ont tout oublié. Vous pouvez toujours passer chez eux si le coeur vous en dit. Quelle qu'elle fut, merci pour votre aide. Pat Adelmis._**

Sam et Dean se regardèrent alors, satisfaits. S'approchant alors de la portière du conducteur, Dean suggéra quelques jours de vacances, que Sam accueillit à bras ouverts.

_- En route !_

Ils quittèrent la ville et s'engagèrent sur la départementale, ignorant totalement où ils échoueraient.

_- Jared et Jensen étaient sympa_, déclara Sam.

_- Ouais, mais ils nous ressemblaient trop_, sourit Dean.

_- Tu sais, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que Jules était amoureux de son frère._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_ demanda Dean, amusé par l'hypothèse.

_- Et bien... Toute cette histoire n'est en fait qu'une vaste vengeance. Ces disparitions témoignaient d'une haine incontrôlable de la part de Jules pour les gens qui avaient persécuté son frère._

_- Mmm... Et ?_

_- Et cette manière de se sacrifier... Tu as vu le visage qu'il faisait quand il a comprit qu'il le rendait triste ? Il est allé jusqu'à s'ôter la vie pour lui permettre d'être en paix. C'est très excessif, même pour un jumeau. Je crois vraiment qu'il l'aimait plus que comme un frère._

Soudain, Dean gara la Chevrolet sur le bas-côté de l'asphalte et coupa le moteur avant de fixer son frère avec un air de défi.

_- Et toi ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quoi « moi » ?_

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus que comme un frère, Sam ?_

A cette question, Sam écarquilla les yeux, absolument pas préparé à l'idée que Dean puisse un jour lui poser la question et encore moins à celle d'y répondre.

_- Je... Euh... Dean._

_- Je t'aime Sam._

_- Quoi ? Mais-_

_- Stop ! Tu m'aimes aussi, alors tu n'as le droit ni de contester, ni de me faire une leçon de morale sur les liens de parenté !_

Alors, coupant court à la conversation, Dean se jeta sur les lèvres de son frère, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux châtins.

_- Dean..._

_- Dis-le. Je t'en pris Sam, dis-le._

Sam sourit alors face à la mine désemparée de son aîné et abrégea ses souffrances.

_- Je vais t'embêter encore un peu je crois._

_- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!_

_- Pour m'avoir fait croire que tu m'avais quitté pour un monde meilleur !_ sourit le cadet.

Réclamant alors réparation pour ce préjudice grossier et cruel, Dean embrassa Sam de plus belle, remerciant intérieurement Jared d'être la plus grande commère de la planète et de l'avoir poussé dans le tas.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté, Jared et Jensen étaient toujours au milieu de la forêt, observant le moindre signe.<p>

_- Tu crois qu'on les reverra ?_ demanda Jensen.

_- Peut-être, qui sait..._

_- On rentre ?_

_- Ouais..._

Regagnant l'Impala, ils s'interrompirent devant leur portière, songeant à la vieille Jade.

_- Elle va certainement s'inquiéter pour Jules._

_- Pas sûr_, répondit Jensen. _Si la Jade de l'autre côté connaissait toutes ces histoires, il est probable que cette Jade-ci en soit familière aussi, non ?_

_- Pas bête._

Ils rendirent alors visite à la vieille femme, qui sembla émue de les voir.

_- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que « ceux de l'autre côté » sont rentrés chez eux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Jared et Jensen se regardèrent, impressionnés.

_- Oui, c'est bien ça._

_- J'imagine que Jules ne reviendra pas... Quel dommage, il me tenait compagnie._

Soudain, alors que Jensen était désolé pour la vieille dame, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_- Et si vous veniez avec nous ? Vous avez l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur le paranormal. Je suis spur que vos conseils seront saluées par les scénaristes de _Supernatural !

Jared regarda alors son ami et lui tapa dans le dos.

_- Mec, t'es un génie._

_- Pourquoi pas_, répondit alors Jade.

* * *

><p>Les évènements du lac du Minnesota ne furent jamais adaptés dans la série ni même révélés à qui que ce soit. Forts de leur secret qu'ils emporteraient dans le tombe, Jade, Jared et Jensen gardèrent toujours en mémoire l'amour incontrôlable et le soutient que les deux Winchester s'offraient mutuellement, et leur rendirent hommage à de nombreuses reprises, espérant avoir l'occasion de les revoir un jour.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Fini ! (Je respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire \o) Une de moins w !**


End file.
